Hernan Reyes
Hernan Reyes is the main antagonist in Fast Five. He is a notorious drug lord and corrupt businessman who controls all of Rio de Janeiro in Brazil. He was portrayed by actor Joaquim de Almedia who also portrayed Colonel Félix Cortez and Jean Foucher. Biography Reyes employs Brian O'Connor, Dom, his sister Mia Toretto and Vince alongside Zizi, his second-in-command, and his henchmen to hijack three cars seized by the Drug Enforcement Administration from a train. However, Reyes is only interested in one car - a Ford GT40 that contains a computer chip holding the locations of his ten cash houses. However, when Mia escapes with the car, Reyes captures and interrogates Brian and Dom with the intention of receiving the location of the car. Unfortunately for him, the pair escape to their safe house. Vince is later caught with the chip and reveals he intended to sell it to Reyes himself, with the intention of stopping the manhunt and bounty set on Dom. Reyes' men attack the safe house just as Luke Hobbs and his fellow agents of the Diplomatic Security Service do and a chase entails. The trio manage to escape and Hobbs' agents kill Reyes' men, except for Zizi. With the aid of the chip, Dom and Brian plan to steal all of Reyes' money and start a new life for themselves, so they call all of their friends and associates to form a new, stronger crew. First, they hit one of Reyes' cash houses and burn the $10 million stored there, revealing their faces to Reyes' workers. As the man in charge of the cash house reports to Reyes what happened, Reyes strikes him over the head with a bust in a fit of rage, killing him instantly. Reyes proceeds to move all of his money into a locked vault inside the police station, putting all the officers there on his payroll to keep guard over it at all times. As Hobbs eventually arrests Dom, Mia, Brian and Vince in order to transport them back to America for extradition, their convoy is attacked by Reyes' men who kill all of Hobbs' team members (and Vince), but all are later killed by Dom, Brian and Vince, save for Zizi, who escapes death once more. Dom and his team (including Hobbs and Elena Neves) attack the police station. Dom and Brian remove and drive off with the vault, pursued by a contingent of corrupt officers as well as Reyes, Zizi and their men. On the bridge, Dom makes the vault flips, crashing into Reyes' car; Zizi jumps out to save himself and leaves Reyes to scream as the vault hits his car. Following Zizi's death caused by Brian, Reyes crawls out of the car, moments after Hobbs and Elena arrive, and begs for his life. However, Hobbs executes him in the name of his team. The team split Reyes' money and moved to their separate ways. Category:Characters Category:Fast and the Furious characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Business man Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Psychopath characters Category:Wealthy Category:Deceased characters Category:Criminals Category:Greedy characters Category:Live Action characters Category:Universal Studios characters Category:Antagonist